Bitter or Sweet
by snowsparklegems
Summary: Yuki terjebak dlm tubuh anak 9thn dgn masa lalu kelam, berusaha menyembunyikan jati diri dr Kiyo, org yg dicintanya. NEW UPDATE: CHAPTER 8! RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1 : RE Meeting?

**Konnichiwa, minna-san... Snow baru pertama nulis disini dan fanfic pertama yang ditulis Snow dengan serius. Maaf ya kalo misalnya jelek TT^TT.**

**Snow menerima review yang membangun, jangan flame ya.. hehehe... mohon bantuannya senpai semuanya..**

**Maaf untuk fansnya Yuki, Snow suka banget sama Yuki x Kiyo cuma kan kasian Kiyo kalo dibilang pervert dan pedofil. Jadi Yuki diubah jadi wanita 23 tahun dalam tubuh anak 9 tahun. heheheh... Semoga banyak review yang membangun.**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, gaje, PUANJANG, Rate bisa berubah.  
><strong>

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya om Yamaha dan Keluarganya**

**Ide cerita fanfic : punya Snow**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

><p>"Sekolah baru lagi... Hahh..." batin Yuki sembari menghela nafas. "Ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku pindah sekolah ya? Sudah gak terhitung berapa sekolah dan kota. Lagi-lagi jadi siswi kelas 5 SD, padahal usiaku kan 23 tahun. Semua terjadi gara-gara orang-orang berengsek itu, untung saja aku bisa kabur. Tapi aku jadi repot begini, dan paling parah merepotkan kepala yayasan," ungkap Yuki dalam hati. "Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku masuk saja daripada terlambat."<p>

.

.

.

"Hiyama-sensei, begini, hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas Anda. Saya harap Anda bisa membimbing dia dengan baik. Masalahnya adalah, dia ini yatim piatu, dia di bawah pengasuhan yayasan milik teman baik saya jadi saya harap Anda lakukan yang terbaik demi nama baik sekolah kita dan saya sendiri," ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Tentu saja, Kamui-san, saya akan lakukan yang terbaik, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai seorang guru. Ehm.. nama murid baru itu siapa ya?" tanya Hiyama-sensei.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa, namanya Kaai Yuki, ini biodata mengenai dia yang diberikan dari yayasannya. Bisa kau pelajari nanti," ucap Kamui, "Ada apa Hiyama-sensei? Kenapa mukamu terlihat aneh."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, saya hanya merasa de javu mendengar nama tersebut, sepertinya saya pernah mendengar nama tersebut jauh sebelum sekarang ini," jawab Hiyama-sensei.

"Hahahaha... Itu paling hanya perasaanmu saja. Oh ya satu lagi, agak sedikit keluar topik, nanti malam datang ke tempat biasa ya. Ada acara kumpul-kumpul dengan teman-teman lama," jawab Kamui-sempai merespon reaksi Hiyama-sensei. "Astaga, sudah jam segini sebaiknya Hiyama-sensei cepat-cepat ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, memalukan bukan bila seorang guru teladan datang terlambat?"

"Astaga, saya harus segera bergegas. Saya permisi dulu, Kamui-san," jawabnya sambil bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"Eh, siapa itu? Jangan-jangan murid baru yang dikatakan Gakupo-kun lagi?" batin Hiyama-sensei.

"Selamat pagi nak, apakah kamu yang bernama Kaai Yuki?" sapa Hiyama dengan ceria disertai senyum lembutnya.

Anak itu menoleh sembari menjawab, "Ya benar.." sesaat anak itu seperti terkejut dan berkata, "Kau.. Kiyoteru-chan?"

"ehh.." reflek Hiyama bereaksi terhadap ucapan anak tersebut sambil bengong karena terkejut.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa sensei, bukan apa-apa, sensei guru disini ya? Sensei tahu arah ke kelas 5-1?" jawab Yuki dengan suara nyaring dan terburu-buru hingga menyadarkan Hiyama-sensei dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh.., Oh, saya Hiyama Kiyoteru walikelas 5-1. Mari sensei antar dan perkenalkan kamu ke teman-teman barumu di kelas," Jawab Hiyama-sensei.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu bocah yang satu ini disini. Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan keren. Bocah ini ternyata hebat juga bisa menjadi seorang guru. Dia pasti sudah lupa denganku padahal aku memakai nama asliku disini, yah tidak ada yang menyalahkannya sih, terakhir bertemu sudah belasan tahun yang lalu. Lagipula bila dia tahu juga akan sangat repot, walau sesungguhnya hanya dia dan Iroha yang tidak pernah kulupakan dari masa laluku itu," batin Yuki dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat dimulai, Yuki yang tidak tertarik terhadap apa yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya segara ke atap untuk menyendiri. Dari luar dia terlihat seperti anak yang polos dan ceria, mungkin itu memang sosok Yuki di masa lalu ketika dia benar-benar berusia 9 tahun, tidak seperti sekarang ini sebagai seorang wanita 24 tahun dalam tubuh abadi anak 9 tahun.

"Hah.., sungguh membosankan, aku ingin cepat pulang. Apa tidak ada yang menarik ya? Tidak kusangka Kiyoteru-chan, tetanggaku yang polos itu bisa jadi seorang guru, tapi sepertinya dia masih tidak berubah, polos seperti dulu. Dasar bocah." ungkap Yuki terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"klek" bunyi pintu terbuka, Yuki spontan menoleh. Terlihat Hiyama Kiyoteru, sang walikelas membuka pintu atap.

"Lho, Kaai-chan, kenapa bisa disini, berbahaya pergi ke atap seperti ini," ucap Hiyama-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan urusanmu," jawab Yuki dengan tatapan dan suara dingin sembari turun ke bawah tanpa memperdulikan Hiyama yang terkejut melihat reaksi dinginnya tersebut.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu hingga jadi seperti ini. Pasti hal yang berat untuk anak seusianya," batin Hiyama-sensei iba.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kiyo-senpai, kenapa bengong? Ayo minum! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," tegur Kamui Gakupo. Ya, Kamui-san, si kepala sekolah, yang ternyata adalah junior Hiyama Kiyoteru semasa SMA.

"Ah.. ah.. tidak apa-apa, Kamui-san, saya tidak apa-apa," sahut Kiyoteru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Hei! Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berbicara formal begitu bila sedang tidak bekerja. Padahal dulu juga biasanya memarahiku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Gaku-kohai, atau bahkan BaKamui. Yah, walaupun sendirinya juga polos. Hahaha...," goda Gakupo.

"Dasar kau ini, entah apa yang dikatakan orang-orang disekolah kalau tahu kelakuan aslimu seperti ini. Dasar aktor!" sahut Kiyoteru yang pasrah melihat kelakuan Gakupo yang bisa di bilang pecicilan padahal belum ada tanda-tanda mabuk sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa denganmu Kiyo-kun?" ungkap Megurine Luka, tunangan Gakupo. "Dan dimana kak Iroha?"

"Iroha-chan, aku tidak tahu, sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, lagipula dia suka sekali menggangguku dari dulu. Tapi dia orang baik sih, kabar terakhir dia sedang di Australia. Kau tahukan dia itu penggila kucing, isunya sih dia jadi sukarelawan di salah satu penampungan kucing disana dan sedang belajar supaya membuka satu disini. Aku heran saja dia bisa membagi waktu antara kerjaannya dan hal tersebut," jawab Kiyoteru.

"Soal yang aku pikirkan, kau tahu Gakupo, ini soal anak baru itu," jawab Kiyoteru lesu sambil termenung menatap cangkir berisi sakenya yang dari tadi sudah diincar oleh Meiko.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal de javu-mu itu? Hahaha... Sudah itu paling hanya perasaanmu saja." ujar Gakupo sambil bercanda, namun melihat reaksi Kiyoteru yang tidak bergeming dia merasa canggung dan merasa telah berbuat kesalahan.

"Bisa gak jangan asal bunyi bodoh!" teriak Luka sambil menjitak Gakupo, "Lihat situasi sedikit dong! Kau ini keren kalau lagi serius, tapi kalau sisi aslimu ini keluar benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Sebaiknya kau abaikan junior sekaligus atasanmu yang bodoh itu, Kiyo-kun. Ceritakan saja pada kami, siapa tahu bisa meringankan persaanmu," Luka berbicara sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kiyoteru yang membuat Gakupo sedikit cemburu dan cemberut.

"Kaai Yuki, siswi baru di kelasku, yah memang pas Gaku-kohai menyebut namanya pertama kali entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenal nama tersebut jauh sebelumnya dan merasa sangat dekat, tapi bukan itu yang jadi pemikiranku. Dia... Sangat aneh. Dia terlihat ceria dan sangat manis, namun ketika berbicara berdua denganku dia terlihat sangat berbeda, tidak seperti anak kecil, dan berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin terhadapku. Padahal dia berbicara dengan sangat tidak sopan terhadapku sebagai walikelasnya tapi entah kenapa aku terdiam dan tidak bisa menegur atau memarahi muridku satu itu seperti aku memarahi murid yang lain. Aku khawatir, karena dia yatim piatu hal tersebut meninggalkan beban atau semacamnya padanya," ucap Kiyoteru panjang lebar.

"Heh? Yang benar saja kau ini, kau tidak mabukkan? Masa anak sekecil itu bisa berkelakuan seperti seorang yang berkepribadian ganda seperti itu?" Ungkap Kaito kaget.

"Mana mungkin bodoh, lagian aku belum minum daritadi, kau lihat sendiri," ucap Kiyoteru memprotes Kaito, "karena itu Gaku-kohai, aku ingin mengawasi dia secara spesifik, tapi bila aku tidak mendapat ijin darimu sebagai kepala sekolah dan dari temanmu sebagai walinya ya aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa.", katanya sambil menoleh pada Gaku

"Terserah kau saja Kiyo-senpai, lagipula bukankah memang itu tugasmu," ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kalau perlu kau boleh berkunjung ke yayasan tersebut pada akhir pekan, itu juga baik untukmu, mungkin kau bisa lebih mudah menghadapinya bila begitu, lagian aku yakin, Prima dan Tonio, sebagai pemilik yayasan tidak akan keberatan."

"Ya sudah, sekarang waktunya kita bersenang-senang, bersulang!" teriak Gakupo yang disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"BERSULAAAAANNNGGGG !" sahut yang Luka, Meiko, Kaito, dan Kiyoteru.

* * *

><p><strong>Huehhhhhhh... Panjang banget ya -_-a. Maapin Snow-chan kalo ceritanya rada ngebosenin dan terlalu panjang. Snow bingung gimana nge-blend idenya.<strong>

**Chapter 2 is on progress :D tapi yah panjang dan masih ngebosenin, terlalu banyak "noise" dalam otak yang bikin pusing.**

**Dimohon review ya, tapi jangan flame okay? ;)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Strange Feeling

**Hai Snow-chan is here~~~**

**Maap ya telat updatenya, hehehe. Maklum writer's block melanda.**

**Ngomong-ngomong Snow udah balas review belum ya? Maklum agak pikun hehehe.**

**Ya udah entar Snow bales review di bawah aja ya, kalo sudah di reply ya sudah dimaafkan, hehehe.**

**Langsung aja baca ya..**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan teman-temannya**

**Fic ini punya Snow**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: Typos, kepanjangan, OOC, OOT, rate bisa berubah.**

* * *

><p>"Yuki-sannnn, huaaaa aku laparr ayo kita ke ruang makan sekarang..." rengek seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang berambut hijau.<p>

"Aduh Ryuto, kenapa merengek, ya sudah, aku juga sudah lapar, ayo ke ruang makan. Kamu jadi anak baikkan selama kakak ke sekolah? Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu di TK?" ujar Yuki menenangkan Ryuto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"BAIK." jawab Ryuuto dengan gembira. "Teman-teman disana baik semua, semuanya baik sama aku. Teman-teman tadi ajak Ryuto main rumah-rumahan. Kapan ya Ryuto bisa cepat besar supaya punya rumah beneran." lanjut Ryuuto sambil nyengir.

"Bagus, anak pintar, hehehe." jawab Yuki dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Ryuto."Nanti pasti bisa punya sendiri asal jadi anak baik dan rajin ya."

"Syukurlah dia tidak berlama-lama di tempat itu sepertiku, syukurlah aku bisa membawa kabur dia dari neraka itu bersamaku, syukurlah dia tidak mengalami banyak penyiksaan sepertiku. Walaupun dia tidak luput dari proyek mengerikan itu, setidaknya dia tidak pernah merasakan luka mendalam sepertiku." batin Yuki sambil menatap Ryuto yang riang berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil lompat-lompat kecil.

.

.

.

"Hahhhh..." Kiyoteru menghela nafasnya, masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian paha kebawah dengan manisnya dan mengenakan baju dalam dan boxer.

"Arghhh..." kali ini dia berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dilanjutkan dengan menguap. "Sialan ini gara-gara Gakupo memaksaku minum terlalu banyak semalam. Untung saja hari ini libur, kalau tidak bisa jadi contoh yang tidak baik bila aku mengajar dalam kondisi hang-over." ucap Kiyoteru sambil menggerutu. Segera iya mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya.

Setelah itu Kiyoteru segera membuka lemari untuk mengambilkan pakaiannya. Sambil berpikir bahwa sebaiknya dia membatalkan rencana untuk mengunjungi yayasan tempat salah satu anak didiknya tinggal. "Masih ada lain waktu, kepalaku sakit sekali." batinnya.

Melakukan sesuatu sambil memikirkan yang lain tidak baik bukan. Karena banyak pikiran tanpa sengaja dia membuka laci yang salah dan matanya terpaku pada satu benda yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya. Sebuah straps berhiaskan bentuk apel dan kepiting yang didapatkan dari teman masa kecilnya yang sudah tidak ia ingat lagi sosoknya selain kenangan-kenangan dari apa yang mereka lakukan ketika kecil.

Siapa namanya pun sudah tidak dia ingat lagi. Anak perempuan manis yang ceria dengan suara yang halus dan jernih. Anak yang begitu tulus dan selalu menolong Kiyoteru yang terlalu polos dan dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya yang lebih dewasa untuk disuruh ini dan itu. Namun juga anak perempuan yang selalu ingin dia lindungi dari semua yang jahat di dunia ini, seorang yang sangat iya cintai dan telah berjanji tidak selamanya hanya untuk dirinya, melindungi dirinya.

"Siapa ya namanya? Sudah lama sekali hal tersebut terjadi, apa kabar anak itu ya?" kenangnya. "Kak Iroha apa ingat juga ya sama anak itu? Kira-kira boneka apel buatan anak itu masih disimpan sama kak Iroha tidak ya?" kata Kiyoteru terhadap dirinya sendiri sembari tertawa kecil dan menatap, menerawang jauh melalui straps apelnya. "Kira-kira anak itu masih simpan straps kacamata-buku milikku dan gantungan kunci kucing dari kak Iroha tidak ya?"

KRING~ KRING~~

"Siapa sih yang menelepon jam segini di hari libur?" gerutu Kiyoteru sembari berjalan ke arah sumber suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Halo, Hiyama Kiyoteru disini, ada yang bisa dibantu?" kata Kiyoteru dengan sopannya merespon kepada bunyi telepon tersebut.

"Kiyo-chan! Help me!" ujar seseorang diseberang pesawat telepon yang sukses membuat Kiyoteru menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Ya ada apa Iroha-san? Tumben sekali menelepon, dan lagi kenapa tidak menghubungi handphone ku saja?" jawab Kiyoteru sambil sweatdrop menghadapi kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ah gomen, aku lupa menyimpan nomor handphone maupun emailmu waktu aku ganti handphone, yang kuingat hanya nomor teleponmu," jawab Iroha. "Ah, tapi itu gak penting, tolongin aku donk Kiyo-chan, mau kan? Pleaseeee..."

"Iya, iya, memang ada apa sih sampai seperti itu?" jawab Kiyoteru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tolong belikan makanan kucing *** ya. Petshop langgananku yang menerima layanan international order sudah tutup, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi kemana lagi, Kitty-chan bisa mati kelaparan, tinggal setengah kilo yang tersisa di tempatku. Kau tahukan dia tidak bisa makan yang lain dan merk itu hanya ada di Jepang,tidak ada di Australia," kata Iroha sambil memasang nada memelas. "Oh ya, email-mu apa ya? Aku mau memberikan alamatku sekalian kalau-kalau perlu."

"Baiklah kalau gitu, emailku: hiya_math, email saja nanti," jawabnya datar, tak lama dia teringat sesuatu hal, "Oh ya Iroha, kebetulan ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ya ada apa?" jawab Iroha heran.

"Ano, kau ingat anak perempuan, teman kita yang pindah waktu umur 9 tahun? Yang memberikanmu boneka apel itu lho. Aku tidak bisa ingat siapa namanya dan bagaimana rupanya. Hanya ingat sifatnya saja," ungkap Kiyoteru.

"Hmm..., sebentar, aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Seingatku hanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yu-chan, dia anak perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Yah seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan saat itu yang menggunakan jumper skirt merah ataupun pink, dia selalu menggunakan warna merah. Rambutnya hitam dikuncir dua, tidak pendek, tapi juga tidak terlalu panjang. Anaknya manis, suaranya merdu, sopan, tutur katanya halus, ceria namun sedikit pemalu, tapi juga sangat lurus, tidak ragu-ragu menegur bila ada yang mengganggu orang lain. Bukankah kamu juga salah satu yang pernah diselamatkannya?" ucap Iroha sambil terkikik geli.

"Yah begitulah, aku hanya teringat karena tidak sengaja menemukan straps kenang-kenangan dari dia sebelum pindah, jadi aku penasaran dan kebetulan kau menelepon," jawab Kiyoteru dengan lembut. "Ya sudah, aku akan segera pergi membeli titipanmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Kiyoteru berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan, dia sudah membeli pesanan Iroha dan mengirimkannya. Dia merasa bosan di rumah jadi memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan akhirnya masuk ke satu toko buku bekas. Tak disangka-sangka dia melihat salah satu hal yang mengejutkan, Kaai Yuki, salah satu muridnya. Yah, bertemu murid bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, tapi Kaai Yuki, murid baru dikelasnya itu, tidak berada dibagian majalah ataupun komik seperti anak seumurannya berada bila sedang di toko buku. Anak itu berada di daerah buku-buku ilmu alam, dengan seriusnya membaca salah satu buku sulit terbitan asing mengenai... Biokimia. Kiyoteru lalu bergegas menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai, sedang apa? Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" sapa Kiyoteru sambil menepuk pundak Yuki dari belakang.

Yuki menoleh sambil mendelik dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Kiyoteru terpaku dan merinding sesaat. Namun segera berganti dengan ekspresi dan tatapan polos tak berdosa.

"Eh, sensei. Oh.. Ini," jawab Yuki terputus-putus seakan malu.

"Kau mau jadi ilmuwan ya? Wah hebat," seru Kiyoteru berharap dia bisa memberikan suatu dukungan terhadap anak didiknya satu itu.

"Ehm, tidak juga. Err, aku.. aku hanya memerlukannya saja," ucap Yuki gugup.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa membaca buku seberat ini. Pak guru saja tidak yakin bisa mengerti," ucap Kiyoteru dengan nada yang mengandung rasa kagum.

"Oh, tidak aku cuma membuka-buka sekilas saja, hanya membaca sedikit, semua pakai Bahasa Inggris. Aku kan masih kecil hanya mengerti sepotong-sepotong. Eh.. Aku membeli buku ini.. Untuk hadiah ke salah seorang di yayasan, Hiyama-sensei pasti sudah tahu dari Kamui-sensei kalau aku tinggal di yayasan. Dia tertarik sama yang beginian jadi aku pikir mungkin cocok untuk hadiah," ucap Yuki sambil memalingkan pandangan matanya.

"Hmm.. Gimana kalau sensei traktir kamu? Disini ada cafe yang enak lho. Yah?" Ajak Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm..., baiklah," Yuki mengiyakan ajakan dari walikelasnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nah mau pesan apa, Kaai-san?" ucap Kiyoteru sambil membuka menu. "Aku pesan hot machiatto saja," ucap Kiyoteru kepada waitress cafe tersebut.

"Aku Apple Pie dengan Deluxe Apple Parfait Super Special," ucap Yuki dengan sangat bersemangat, semangatnya kali ini tulus karena Yuki memang sangat maniak dengan apel. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak umur 9 tahun sungguhan.

"Ehm, Hiyama-sensei, ada apa?" komentar Yuki melihat ekspresi aneh dari walikelasnya itu.

"Eh.. Oh.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ucap Kiyoteru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ya, dia sedikit terkejut melihat keceriaan yang begitu tulus dari anak murid yang dikhawatirkannya itu.

"Kau betul-betul suka apel ya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"YUP. Apel itu makanan paling enak dimuka bumi ini," Yuki menjawab dengan bersemangat sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Syukurlah kamu ceria, sensei merasa khawatir denganmu tapi begitu melihat kamu yang sangat ceria, sepertinya sensei keliru," ucap Kiyoteru lega.

Yuki pun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu gugup lagi mengetahui senseinya tersebut tidak menaruh curiga. "Aku harus lebih hati-hati lagi," batin Yuki dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, kalau sensei pergi main ke yayasan tempat kamu tinggal boleh tidak?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"-GLEK-" Yuki yang baru saja melahap sepotong besar apple pie kaget mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru tersebut hingga tersedak. "Ugh... Uhuk.. uhuk... uhuk.." Yuki batuk berusaha melegakan tenggorokannya yang tersumbat sambil memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waitress, minta air putih segelas cepat!" seru Kiyoteru sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuki yang tengah tersedak.

Yuki langsung menyambar gelas yang diantarkan waitress dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. "Huahhhhh..." Yuki menghembuskan nafas lega. "Hampir saja aku mati konyol," batin Yuki dalam hati, "Ini gara-gara si Kiyo sialan itu," batinnya kesal.

"Hati-hati makannya, Kaai-san," Kiyoteru menasehatin Yuki dengan tatapan khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala muridnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Hiyama-sensei. Aku tadi hanya... Hanya... ehmmm... Kaget, hehehe," ucap Yuki gugup.

"Kaget? Kaget kenapa?" Kiyoteru bingung dengan ucapan muridnya.

"Eh... ano... etto.., aku tadi merasa ada kucing yang lewat di kakiku jadi aku merasa geli dan kaget," ucap Yuki kebingungan. "Untung saja aku di meja outdoor, aku bisa cari-cari alasan." batin Yuki.

"Ehh, kau takut kucing ya?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Tidak, hanya suka kaget saja sama kucing," jawab Yuki sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ya, ini gara-gara Iroha yang suka mengagetkanku dengan kucing dulu," batin Yuki.

"Oh, ya sudah. Lalu, apa sensei boleh mampir ke yayasan?" tanya Kiyoteru lagi dengan senyum terlembutnya.

"Sial! Dia ingat!" batin Yuki sambil tertunduk kesal. Lalu dipandanginya wajah Kiyoteru yang masih tersenyum lembut, Yuki tertunduk lagi, kali ini muncul semburat merah diwajahnya dan jantungnya berdetak keras namun pelan. "Ya, boleh saja, Hiyama-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Maap ya kalo rada ngebosenin, maklum bingung, masih lom terbiasa. Hehehe.<strong>

**Nah bales review ya...**

** Nia Kagamine : makasih ya reviewnya ehehehe...**

**Buat semuanya jangan lupa di review ya, dimohon masukannya.**

**Tidak terima flame, hanya menerima masukan yang membangun.**

**SANKYU!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Nightmare

**Hello Snow-chan is back**

**Aduhhh maap telat banget updatenya... Malah ngepost di fandom sebelah.. Gomen~**

**Rada bingung ngelanjutinnya gimana, hehehe.**

**Langsung aja ya...**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan teman-temannya**

**Fic ini punya Snow**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: Typos, OOC, OOT, rate bisa berubah.**

* * *

><p>"Hueeehhh sakitttt!" rengek Ryuto yang baru terjatuh di depan taman bermain. Siswa taman kanak-kanak tersebut sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari sekolah ketika ada seorang wanita yang mengejarnya. Dia tahu bahwa wanita tersebut tidak bermaksud baik dan kabur darinya. Berhasil kabur, Ryuto berlari melewati jalur yang jarang dilalui, tidak ingin tertangkap oleh wanita tersebut, namun Ryuto yang kikuk tersandung dan terjatuh. Lukanya cukup besar untuk seorang anak berusia 5 tahun, menyebabkannya sulit untuk bisa berdiri. Sialnya dia berada di taman bermain yang tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat, nampaknya sudah lama tidak digunakan. Ryuto terus menangis karena rasa sakit dan juga rasa takut bila wanita yang mengejarnya berhasil menangkapnya atau tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat untuk menolongnya.<p>

.

.

.

"Lho, suara apa itu? Sepertinya dari arah bekas taman bermain di jalan yang jarang di lewati orang? Seperti suara anak kecil yang menangis," Kiyoteru bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kiyoteru langsung menuju ke sumber suara.

"Anak manis, kau terluka ya. Sudah tidak apa-apa, sini diobati dulu lukanya. Jangan menangis lagi ya," ucap Kiyoteru berusaha menghibur anak kecil yang ditemuinya sebagai pemilik suara dari depan taman bermain tersebut dan mengobati lukanya. Dikeluarkannya sekotak peralatan P3K kecil, dibersihkannya luka anak itu dengan alkohol dan dibubuhi obat. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Terima kasih, paman sudah menolongku. Kakiku sudah mendingan," ucap anak tersebut dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Sama-sama. Siapa namamu, nak? Dan kenapa kau bisa disini? Tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan ini lagi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Ya hanya sedikit sekali sih yang lewat," tanya Kiyoteru.

"Namaku Ryuto, Gachapoid Ryuto. Nama paman siapa? Aku lewat sini karena tadi dikejar oleh orang jahat, setelah lolos dari kejaran mereka aku malah terjatuh. Hehehe," jawab Ryuto dengan polosnya.

"Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru. Wah, bahaya sekali ya, untung kau tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor polisi dulu, mungkin saja nanti penjahatnya bisa di tangkap. Gimana?" jawab Kiyoteru khawatir. Sebagai seorang guru tentu saja dia menaruh perhatiaan dengan masalah seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin bila ada salah satu muridnya atau anak-anak lain seperti Ryuto menjadi korban.

"Terima kasih banyak Hiyama-san, tapi aku harus segera pulang ke yayasan, pasti Yuki-san menungguku. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tentang Hiyama-san, Hiyama-san temannya Yuki-san ya?" tutur Ryuto.

"Dia bukan temanku, Ryuto-kun, tapi wali kelasku," ucap Yuki yang tiba-tiba muncul menanggapi pertanyaan Ryuto. "Kau darimana saja sih? Membuatku khawatir, kakimu kenapa?" ujar Yuki dengan nada khawatir. Dia pun mendekat pada Ryuto dan merangkul anak itu.

"Ryuto-kun, kau ingat kan kalau jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang diri kita selain dari Prima-san dan Tonio-san? Aku sih tidak apa-apa, namun aku tidak ingin kau juga kena akibatnya," bisik Yuki sambil merangkul Ryuto.

"I-Iya, Yuki-san. Maafkan aku," jawab Ryuto lirih.

"Hiyama-sensei, terima kasih sudah menolong Ryuto-kun. Maaf jadi merepotkan sensei," Yuki mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, Kaai-chan. Tadi Ryuto bilang dia dikejar orang jahat, mungkin sebaiknya kita ke kantor polisi dulu untuk melapor," ucap Kiyoteru.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau kami pulang ke yayasan dulu dan biar kepala yayasan yang menemani kami. Aku tidak ingin kepala yayasan khawatir," jawab Yuki.

"Benar juga, ya. Ya sudah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sensei antar kalian ke yayasan?" Kiyoteru memberikan penawarannya.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan, aku bisa mengantarkan Ryuto sendiri kok. Bagaimanapun juga Ryuto sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku bertanggung jawab menjaganya," jawab Yuki menolak tawaran gurunya tersebut.

"Ya sudah, tapi hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Kaai-chan. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Ryuto-chan. Sampaikan salamku untuk kepala yayasan ya," ucap Kiyoteru mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Ayah... Ibu... Tolong aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan biarkan paman dan bibi membawaku kesana! Aku tidak mau kesana!" rengek seorang anak kecil yang sedang memohon-mohon.

"Sayang sekali, Yuki-chan, ayah dan ibumu sudah tidak ada. Jadi Yuki-chan menurut saja pada bibi Lola, ya. Yuki-chan anak baikkan? Jadi harus menurut ya pada bibi Lola dan paman Leon. Kau tidak ingin merepotkan kami kan? Kau tahu kami butuh uang dan dengan ini kami bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak," jawab seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan senyuman tak bersahabat di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku disini!" anak itu memohon lagi.

"Yuki-chan, jangan membantah! Kau tahu sudah cukup sering orang tuamu mengabaikan kami. Padahal kami kerabat satu-satunya yang mereka miliki, tapi mereka tidak pernah mau menolong kami, mereka juga orang yang beruntung, punya penghasilan yang besar dan pekerjaan yang mapan dengan mudahnya. Orang tuamu itu, padahal mereka juga satu-satunya kerabat kami, kami minta bantuan tidak pernah dipedulikan sedikitpun, dan sekarang lihat saja bagaimana nasib anaknya setelah kepergian mereka," jawab seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Paman Leon jahat! Ayah dan ibu tidak seperti itu. Paman bohong!" bantah anak itu.

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak perlu kita ladeni anak ini. Sebentar lagi kita akan kaya dan anak ini, anak ini akan membantu kita untuk awet muda. Bayangkan kehidupan kita yang akan sempurna dengan uang banyak dan hidup awet muda. Orang itu akan memberikan barang itu gratis apabila sudah disempurnakan nantinya dan kita akan jadi orang-orang pertama yang hidup awet muda," wanita yang berambut pirang itu berbicara pada suaminya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Yuki-chan, sebaiknya kau diam saja di gudang ini, jangan kau pikir untuk berteriak karena percuma, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarmu. Jadi lebih baik kau jadi anak baik dan menunggu penjemputmu datang," ujar sang paman dengan ketus.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Tidak!" teriak anak itu sebelum dikunci di dalam sebuah gudang kosong yang pengap dan gelap itu.

.

.

.

"TIDAK!" teriak Yuki terbangun dari tidurnya. Pakaian dan tempat tidurnya basah oleh keringat, wajah dan bibirny begitu pucat. "Ternyata hanya mimpi," batin Yuki dalam hati. Yuki menoleh memeriksa tempat tidur Ryuto. "Syukurlah Ryuto tidak terbangun," batin Yuki lega, takut kalau dia membangunkan Ryuto dan membuat anak itu khawatir. "Aku tidak boleh membuat Ryuto khawatir, walaupun yang dialami Ryuto belum apa-apa dibandingkan denganku tapi Ryuto tetap mengalami trauma dari waktu itu dan dia hanya anak kecil berusia 5 tahun."

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja besok aku harus pergi sekolah," batin Yuki. Dia bangkit sejenak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Ryuto. Diciumnya puncak kepala Ryuto yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri, atau bahkan mungkin sebagai anak sendiri. "Semoga mimpimu indah ya, Ryuto-kun," ucap Yuki lirih.

.

.

.

Yuki bangun pagi seperti biasanya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang di yayasan, walau dibilang sebuah yayasan sebenarnya penghuninya tidak terlalu banyak. Banyak yang masuk dan keluar di yayasan ini, namun dalam pikiran Yuki dirinya dan Ryuto akan menjadi penghuni tetap. "Yah, tapi masih jauh lebih baik daripada tinggal di organisasi itu sebagai kelinci percobaan," pikirnya.

Selesai makan dia pun bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sekolahnya berjalan seperti biasa, Yuki selalu jadi yang menonjol. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun Yuki sudah berusia lebih dari 20 tahun dan walau secara diam-diam, Yuki sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan hingga perguruan tinggi.

"Kaai-san, setelah selesai jam pelajaran terakhir temui saya di ruang guru. Ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan denganmu," ujar Kiyoteru.

"Baiklah, Hiyama-sensei," jawab Yuki cuek.

"Baiklah, jam pelajaran ini berakhir sampai disini, kalian semua silahkan beristirahat dan makan siang. Selamat menikmati waktu istirahat," ucap Kiyoteru disertai senyuman hangat khas miliknya.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Hiyama-sensei," jawab seisi kelas serempak.

"Hah, apalagi sih maunya Kiyo-chan itu denganku," Yuki bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya sambil menikmati bekalnya di atas atap gedung sekolah. "Dasar, orang itu merepotkan saja, aku harus berpura-pura di depannya lagi. Menyebalkan!" ujar Yuki kesal. "Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang itu sih?" lanjutnya, kali ini sambil berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin kalau Kiyo-chan dan Iroha-chan sampai terlibat, walau aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku dulu bersama mereka. Tapi syukurlah mereka lupa denganku, akan lebih mudah bila aku yang dulu menghilang," batin Yuki.

"Wah, bapak tidak menyangka kalau bisa berteriak seperti itu juga," ucap seorang guru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Yuki tersedak hingga batuk-batuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang tentu saja sangat dikenalnya itu, Hiyama Kiyoteru. "Uhuk..uhuk.. A-Ada apa ya, Hiyama-sensei? Ke-kenapa sensei ada disini?" tanya Yuki dengan gugup, berpura-pura sebagai anak kecil yang polos, namun di dalam hatinya mengumpat dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Maaf, sensei mengagetkanmu, sensei hanya ingin menghirup udara segar dan naik ke atap, tidak sengaja mendengarmu berteriak. Sensei tidak menyangka lho Yuki yang manis di kelas bisa berteriak begitu," ujar Kiyoteru. "Heh? Si Kiyo-chan ucapannya seperti seorang pedofil yang menggoda mangsa saja," Yuki berpikir sambil sweatdropped dalam batinnya, walau sesungguhnya dia tahu Kiyoteru hanya bodoh dan polos saja. "Eh, aduh aku jadi malu teriakanku di dengar orang, hehehe," jawab Yuki berbohong sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk. "A-Aku sedang berlatih drama untuk acara di yayasan, Ryuto ingin melihatku sebagai orang yang blak-blakan sekali-kali," lanjut Yuki.

"Wah, hebat dong, aktingmu bagus sekali lho. Kenapa tidak ikut drama saja di pesta kebudayaan kemarin?" tanggap Kiyoteru dengan polos. "Ah, aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu malu ditonton orang banyak di sana," kilah Yuki. "Oh, sayang sekali, padahal sensei ingin melihat aktingmu lho. Bagaimana kalau sensei menonton pertunjukkanmu di yayasan?" tanyanya.

"Mati aku," batin Yuki. "Sial, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik di depan orang ini." "Ba-baiklah, Hiyama-sensei. Aku sangat senang bila sensei datang. Ta-Tapi pertunjukkannya juga belum tentu jadi dilaksanakan. Mu-mungkin kalau sudah pasti a-aku akan mengabari sensei," ujarnya gugup.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak Kaai-san. Ngomong-ngomong soal yang tadi, kita tidak perlu berbicara di ruangan sensei. Sebenarnya sensei cuma ingin mengatakan kalau nanti sensei akan mengantarmu pulang ke yayasan karena sekalian sensei ada janji bertemu dengan kepala yayasan, Tonio-san dan Prima-san, kalau tidak keberatan kau mau kan mengantar sensei? Maaf soalnya sensei ini buta arah kalau pergi pertama kali ke tempat yang baru di kunjungi. Jadi nanti sepulang jam sekolah kau ke ruangan sensei nanti kita jalan bersama ya," ucap Kiyoteru.

"Ternyata penyaki nyasarnya Kiyo-chan tidak sembuh juga," batin Yuki sambil sweatdropped. "Baiklah, Hiyama-sensei. Tapi aku harus menjemput Ryuto dulu hari ini karena katanya kakinya masih agak sakit karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Yuki. "Tidak apa-apa, Kaai-san. Sensei dengan senang hati kok menemanimu menjemput Ryuto-kun, dan maaf sudah merepotkan," Jawab Kiyoteru.

Sepulang sekolah, Yuki dan Kiyoteru bersama-sama menuju sekolahnya Ryuto dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke yayasan. Sesungguhnya apa yang diinginkan Hiyama Kiyoteru? Apakah yang akan terjadi di yayasan? Apakah yang akan merekan bicarakan?

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, chapter ini gak gitu panjang tapi yah masih lom ada gregetnya :D<strong>

**Apa yang akan terjadi di chap selanjutnya?**

**Snow-chan usahakan supaya next chapter gak kelamaan updatenya, wish me luck :D**

**Don't forget to Review.**

**ConCrit is very welcomed, Flame and Spam aren't.  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4 : Eh?

**Minna~~~~~**

**Maap banget sekali lagi maap sambil sujud sembah karena updatenya berasa gak bakal keupdate selamanya.**

**Snow lagi sibuk banget kuliah kemaren, stress berat gara-gara tugas, rasanya otak mau pecah.**

**Akhirnya abis UAS baru bisa update ini chapter..**

**Langsung aja deh :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan perusahaan-perusahaan afiliasinya**

**Kalau ide ceritanya sih asli dari pemikiran Snow-chan**

**Note: maap kalo ceritanya rada muter-muter chapter ini, otaknya masih pada nyangkut sana sini. _**

**ENJOY~~~**

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu kali ini tidak setenang biasanya, bagaimana tidak, kemarin Kiyoteru datang menemui kepala yayasan, Prima, dan memiliki sejumlah pertanyaan berkaitan dengan kejadian yang dialami Ryuto beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga mencari berbagai informasi mengenai murid barunya, Kaai Yuki. "Yang benar saja, Prima-san bahkan tidak dapat ditemui setelah pertemuan dengan Kiyo-chan dan aku tidak bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan hingga menghabiskan waktu selama itu?" Yuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari membersihkan kamarnya dan Ryuto.<p>

"Yuki-san, aku baru saja melihat Prima-san lewat di taman depan. Yuki-san bukannya dari kemarin ingin menemuinya?" Ryuto yang sedang asik bermain dengan anak-anak di yayasan lainnya mendadak menemui Yuki-san sesaat setelah melihat sosok kepala yayasan melintas di depannya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Ryuto. Aku harus segera menemuinya kalau tidak kesempatan ini bisa lewat begitu saja, " Yuki langsung lari meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kamar. "Prima-san berjalan ke arah mana?" teriak Yuki bertanya kepadaa Ryuto.

"Ke arah ruangan TV di belakang. Yuki-nee hati-hati, jangan buru-buru gitu," teriak Ryuto memperingati orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri. "Aku akan menyelesaikan yang disini," Ryuto melanjutkan pekerjaan Yuki membereskan kamar, walau masih kecil, pengalaman yang pernah terjadi padanya membuat dirinya menjadi mandiri.

.

.

.

"Prima-san, apa saja yang ditanyakan oleh Kiyo-chan kemarin?" Yuki tanpa basa-basi langsung menghujani Prima dengan pertanyaan segera setelah dia melihat sosok sang ibu kepala yayasan.

"Siang, Yuki-san, kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" Prima menyapa Yuki kemudian kembali menyeruput kopi yang baru dibuatnya. "Kiyoteru, dia orang yang manis ya. Kau suka padanya kan?" lanjut Prima menggoda Yuki.

"Diam, jangan menggodaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa saja yang kalian bicarakan," jawab Yuki tanpa sadar bahwa mukanya memerah mendengar kata-kata Prima. Tidak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa dia memang memendam rasa kepada teman masa kecilnya itu sejak lama.

"Aduh Yuki, kamu manis sekali, kalian cocok sekali lho," lanjut Prima, masih menggoda Yuki. "Sebaiknya kamu tenangkan dirimi dulu, baru kita berbicara. Mau kopi?"

"Baiklah," jawab Yuki sambil mengambil tempat duduk. "Aku mau hot coffee, tanpa susu, tanpa gula. Aku sudah cukup stress ingin bicara tentang pertemuan kalian kemarin tapi tidak bisa terus."

"Yuki, kau cemburu denganku ya?" goda Prima sambil membuatkan kopi untuk Yuki.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus cemburu, kalaupun ada yang cemburu kemungkinan besar itu Tonio, bukan diriku," jawab Yuki.

"Iya, iya. Temanmu itu, dia sepertinya tidak mengingat tentang Kaai Yuki teman masa kecilnya. Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Prima mulai masuk ke topik pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Hanya saja, dia beberapa kali melihat diriku yang tidak berakting sebagai anak SD walau hanya sekilas. Aku dapat melihat bahwa dia merasakan sedikit keganjilan, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia mencurigaiku atau tidak. Dia terlalu bodoh sehingga sulit ditebak," jawab Yuki.

"Tapi dia guru yang bertanggung jawab kok, tidak salah kau menyukainya. Ya, dia memang curiga, tapi dia berpikirnya kau berkepribadian ganda. Dia bertanya tentang penyebabmu masuk ke yayasan," jawab Prima sambil menyuguhkan secangkir kopi kepada Yuki.

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa?" Yuki kembali bertanya sambil menyeruput kopi panas yang diserahkan Prima.

"Aku bilang saja kalau kau dan Ryuto ditransfer dari yayasan lain jadi aku kurang tahu penyebab kau bisa sampai di yayasan ini, tapi yang pasti aku hanya mengatakan kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu dalam kecelakaan," jawab Prima.

"Oh, baguslah. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, ya. Ngomong-ngomong kapan suamimu yang lebay itu pulang?" ujar Yuki.

"Harusnya sih pagi ini sudah sampai ke sini. Tapi entahlah, tidak ada kabar darinya. Entah hal konyol apa lagi yang dilakukannya," jawab Prima sambil memangku dagunya.

"Biar bodoh tapi kau suka kan? Lagian Tonio orang yang baik, walau rada aneh sih," Yuki lanjut menggoda Prima sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau dengan teman kecilmu itu juga sama saja. Hahahaha... Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak sibukkah?" lanjut Prima.

"Tidak ada sih, tapi aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Yuki sambil membereskan cangkir kopinya lalu pergi mencari Ryuto.

.

.

.

"Huahhh... udaranya segar sekali! Ayo, Yuki-neesan kesini! Cepetan!" ujar Ryuto sambil berlari riang memanggil Yuki.

"Jangan lari-lari Ryuto, nanti jatuh!" ujar Yuki. "Tapi memang udaranya menyegarkan sih," batin Yuki menikmati angin semilir sembari menuntun sepedanya di pinggir sungai.

"Ah, capeknya~~~," ujar Ryuto sambil duduk di rerumputan pinggir sungai, "Yuki-nee, aku lapar. Boleh buka bekalnya sekarang?"

"Iya, iya. Sebentar ya," jawab Yuki sambil mengambil kotak bekal di keranjang sepedanya, kemudian diletakkannya di atas tanah. Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup menerbangkan topi jeraminya. "Ah! Ryuto tunggu sebentar ya!" seru Yuki lalu berlari mengejar topinya.

.

.

.

"Uwah... Sudah lama gak pergi jogging. Segarnya udara hari ini," seru Kiyoteru. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang dan sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. "Hyaaa, apa ini?" serunya terkejut.

Disingkirkannya benda yang menghalangi tersebut dari wajahnya. Terlihat olehnya sesosok anak kecil berlari kearahnya. "Yu.. chan..," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Kiyo lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya agar dia dapat melihat lebih jelas, lalu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah menyadari yang dilihatnya adalah Yuki, siswi yang diajarnya.

"Mungkin aku masih mengantuk," batin Kiyo.

.

.

.

Yuki berlari mengejar topinya yang terbawa angin. Dia berhenti sesaat ketika melihat topinya menyangkut pada seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo-chan? Sedang apa dia melamun dengan muka bodoh melihat topiku?" batin Yuki yang lalu lanjut berlari ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Ano, Hiyama-sensei, maaf itu topiku yang menyangkut," ucap Yuki ketika menghampiri Kiyoteru.

"Oh, Kaai-san, ini topinya. Hati-hati ya lain kali supaya topinya tidak diterbangkan oleh angin lagi," ucap Kiyoteru dengan wajah tersenyum sambil memasangkan topi tersebut pada Yuki. Pipi Yuki pun berubah menjadi semburat warna merah.

"Tadi waktu kamu lari kemari, sensei kira kamu teman masa kecil sensei. Aneh ya, hehehe," ujar Kiyoteru sambil terkekeh.

Mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru membuat jantung Yuki seakan terhenti sesaat. Dia khawatir bila teman masa kecilnya sekaligus gurunya saat ini mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya. "Me.. memangnya teman masa kecil Hiyama-sensei seperti apa? Apa sebegitu miripnya denganku?" ujar Yuki dengan gugup.

"Nah, itu masalahnya, sensei tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya sama sekali," ujar Kiyoteru sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"GUBRAK! Entah apa aku harus lega apa sedih. Kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia sih?" batin Yuki.

"Ah, maaf sensei, aku harus kembali. Ryuto menunggu sambil menjaga sepedaku," Yuki teringat dan langsung berlari pergi. Belum jauh dia berlari, Yuki merasa badannya oleng namun tidak terjatuh.

"Lebih cepat kalau sensei saja yang berlari, kaki sensei kan lebih panjang," ujar Kiyoteru. Ternyata Kiyoteru yang menarik Yuki dan membopongnya di punggungnya. Kiyoteru pun langsung berlari sambil membawa Yuki. Wajah Yuki berubah menjadi merah padam, diapun membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kiyoteru sambil bergumam pelan, "dasar Baka-Kiyo-kun, padahalkan kau lebih muda dariku."

"Eh...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Siapakah yang ngomong "EH" kira-kira?<strong>

**Snow gak jamin sih bisa lanjutin dalam waktu dekat tapi snow usahakan sebelum masuk kuliah lagi bakal Snow update 1 chap lagi...**

**Thanks all :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : What?

**Minna-san~~~**

**Sesuai janji Snow-chan update cepat kali ini, tapi maaf kalo jadi agak lama.**

**Tapi ini Chapter tercepat yang pernah Snow-chan tulis dari fic ini.**

**Di chapter kali ini mulai serius dan ada karakter-karakter lain yang akan muncul, diantaranya Tsukiyomi Shouta dan Tsukiyomi Ai dua mahluk imut yang merupakan produk Voiceroid.**

**Semoga kalian menikmati chapter kali ini.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan-perusahaan afiliasinya yang berkaitan dengan Vocaloid.**

**Tsukiyomi bersaudara adalah Voiceroid yang merupakan produk dari AH-Software.**

**Ide cerita fanfic milik Snow-chan.**

**Warning: typos, OOT, rada ngebosenin, bahasa berantakan.**

**ENJOY~~~**

* * *

><p>"Hoamh... Argh, kepalaku sakit," teriak Kiyoteru yang baru bangun sambil meregangkan badannya. Alasan dia bangun dalam keadaan sakit kepala bukan karena mabuk, bukan pula karena tugas kerjanya yang menumpuk, melainkan karena terlalu banyak berpikir.<p>

"Kenapa kemarin aku seperti mendengar Yu-chan memanggilku? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan Kaai," batinnya masih lanjut berpikir. "Dan kenapa aku masih mikirin itu?" serunya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengambil kacamatanya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Dan kenapa sepertinya Kaai berseru sesaat ketika aku merasakan suara Yu-chan memanggilku itu? Apa hanya perasaanku lagi saja? Sepertinya aku kurang istirahat saja."

.

.

.

"Hah... Apa sih yang kulakukan kemarin? Bisa-bisanya aku keceplosan ngomong seperti itu. Belum lagi dia sepertinya dia mendengar ucapanku hingga berseru seperti itu. Untung saja aku disana bersama Ryuto-kun yang mengajaknya bermain," ucap Yuki dalam hatinya sambil berjalan di lorong sekolah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, Yuki jatuh terjerembab sedangkan penabraknya jatuh terduduk dengan barang bawaan berantakan. "Aduduhh...," seru keduanya kesakitan.

Si penabrak segera bangun dan membantu Yuki berdiri. "Ma... Maaf nak. Sensei buru-buru jadi tidak sengaja menabrak. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" ujar Kiyo yang ternyata adalah si penabrak. Setelah melihat ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Kaai Yuki, tanpa sadar dia berubah menjadi gugup. Memang tidak seperti biasa dengan baju merah dan rambut kuncir duanya, hari ini Yuki memakai t-shirt putih bergambar gachapin yang dibelinya kembar dengan Ryuto, celana pendek hijau dan rambut di kuncir kuda tinggi. "A-ah.. K-Kaai-san, maaf. K-kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Kiyoteru mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kiyo-kun? Tumben dia telat sekali sampai ke sekolah. Dan apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Kenapa dia gugup seperti itu?" batin Yuki. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Hiyama-sensei. Sensei kenapa? Hari ini Hiyama-sensei kelihatan aneh," jawab Yuki pura-pura polos sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang sakit beneran.

"E-eh, gak ada apa-apa kok. Sensei cuma kurang istirahat dan banyak pikiran. Makasih ya, Kaai-san sudah memperhatikan Sensei," jawab Kiyoteru sembari mengusap kepala Yuki. "Ah, sensei harus pergi dulu, sensei masih harus menyiapkan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk pelajaran hari ini. Sampai jumpa di kelas," ucapnya sambil buru-buru pergi.

Yuki hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Dia menyentuh puncak kepalanya, tempat dimana Kiyoteru mengusap-ngusapnya sebelumnya. "Tentu saja bodoh, kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa aku yang pusing," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar kelelahan. Mungkin harus ambil cuti. Aku hampir saja mengajukan pertanyaan konyol pada Yuki tadi. Selain itu, kenapa aku gugup berhadapan dengannya? Entah mengapa ketika berhadapan dengannya seringkali aku merasakan dia bukan sekedar anak SD. Ada sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti apa itu," lamun Kiyo di sela-sela waktu menyiapkan bahan pelajaran.

"Kenapa bengong, Hiyama-sensei?" ujar seseorang yang mengagetkan Kiyoteru dengan menimpa kepala si guru malang dengan file.

"Kamui-san? Tumben Anda mampir ke ruang guru? Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru yang sebenarnya ingin balas menjitak mantan juniornya itu, namun tidak jadi karena mengingat mereka sedang di tempat kerja.

"Biasa saja Kiyo-sempai, guru-guru yang lain sudah keluar untuk bersiap ke kelas masing-masing. Aku sengaja mampir karena belakangan ini kau terlihat seperti orang ling-lung tahu! Apa soal Kaai Yuki lagi?" ucap Gaku tepat pada sasaran.

"Aku benarkan? Tapi sekarang waktunya kau cabut ke kelas, sudah hampir bel, sempai," lanjutnya.

"Kau benar. Aku harus pergi. Tapi sebelum itu...," Kiyoteru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menjitak kepala kohai-nya. "Kan mumpung tidak ada orang lain," ujar Kiyoteru sambil nyengir lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Kiyo~~~~" gerutu Gakupo disertai dengan urat-urat yang tertarik karena kesal dikerjai oleh seniornya. Padahal niat awal dia yang ingin mengerjai seniornya itu.

.

.

.

Bel panjang menandakan jam pelajaran berakhir. Yuki berjalan menuju gedung TK untuk menjempu Ryuto sambil terus memikirkan sikap Kiyoteru yang aneh hari itu. Dari bengong sambil berjalan, salah membawakan pelajaran, hingga jatuh dari podium kelas yang pendek itu. "Jangan-jangan dia memang sudah sadar siapa aku?" batin Yuki cemas, walau jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin memberitahukan padanya bahwa dia adalah Yu-chan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Belum sampai ke gedung TK, datang dua orang anak, seorang anak perempuan seumuran Ryuto dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak seperti kakaknya, dengan panik. Dia mengingat anak laki-laki tersebut adalah kohai-nya, anak kelas 3 bernama Tsukiyomi Shouta. "Kaai-senpai! Ga... gawat... Itu...," ujarnya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Tsukiyomi-kun? Tenangkan dirimu dulu," Yuki berusaha menenangkan kohai-nya yang panik setengah mati. "Dan kau kenapa, adik kecil? Jangan menangis ya. Namamu siapa? Ceritakan ada apa," ucap Yuki kepada anak perempuan disebelah Shouta yang sedang menangis.

"Ini Tsukiyomi Ai, adikku, sekelas dengan Gachapoid-kun. Tadi...," jawab Shouta yang sudah mulai bisa bernafas dengan lebih teratur namun ucapannya terputus yang lalu melirik pada adiknya.

"Ta-tadi... hiks... Ryu...Ryuto-kun... Di-dia menolongku dari orang jahat. La-lalu dia mengatakan bahwa dia... hiks... akan menyerahkan diri... a-asal mereka melepaskan aku... hiks... La...lu Ryuto-kun dibawa pergi naik mobil... hiks... sambil tangannya diikat... Huee... hueee...," Ai melanjutkan kalimat kakaknya sambil menangis karena masih ketakutan saat diancam oleh penjahat sebelumnya.

"APA?" teriak Yuki kaget disertai emosi penuh kemarahan dan juga kekhawatiran. "Kejadiannya kapan? Jam berapa?" tanya Yuki bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu," jawab Sang kakak.

"Ya sudah, kalian pulang saja, apa ada yang menjemput? Lebih baik kalian meminta guru menemani kalian. Jangan pulang sendiri, jangan ikuti orang asing, dan jangan beritahu siapapun! Ah, tapi tolong hubungi nomor ini dan cari orang bernama Prima atau Tonio bahwa Ryuto diculik. Selain mereka jangan beritahu siapapun! Oke?" ucap Yuki memberi instruksi pada keduanya. "Terutama kamu Shouta, jaga adikmu dengan baik ya," ucap Yuki sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Shouta dan Ai.

"Baik, senpai. Aku akan ke ruang guru sekarang," ucap Shouta mengiyakan permintaan Yuki.

"Terima kasih. Hati-hati ya," ucap Yuki sambil pergi.

Yuki bergegas ke sebuah gedung tua yang dulunya gudang gedung olahraga yang lama. Yuki membuka kunci pintu gudang tersebut dan menuju kesatu sudut dimana terletak balok-balok peralatan senam. Diangkatnya balok-balok tersebut dan diapun mengambil barang-barangnya yang telah disimpan disana. Yuki pun berganti baju, mengikat rambutnya dengan kuncir kuda tinggi dan segera bergegas pergi membawa barang-barang yang telah disiapkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana chapter yang ini? <strong>

**Ryuto diculik? **

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Yuki?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?**

**Ikuti terus ceritan ya ;) tapi maafkan kalau Snow-chan rada lelet kayak keong updatenya.**

**Tapi Snow-chan akan selalu berusaha supaya updatenya gak lelet.**

**DON'T FORGET TO RnR :) But no flaming okay? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 : The lost kids

**Minna-san~~~ Chapter yang baru dateng lagi nih XD**

**Snow-chan sebenernya sedih kagak ada review masuk T_T tapi Snow-chan tetap berusaha melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Tapi Snow-chan tetap membutuhkan masukan-masukan dari reader semua supaya fic Snow-chan yang sangat-sangat abal dan gaje ini bisa sedikit lebih baik,**

**Ini sepertinya merupakan chapter terpanjang yang pernah Snow-chan buat, maaf kalo alurnya rada lambat dan bertele-tele atau mungkin reader semua kurang mengerti, kalau kurang mengerti bisa tanyakan di review aja :)**

**So Let's Jump Into The Story :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Perusahaan-perusahaan Afiliasinya**

**Ide cerita fic ini milik Snow-chan.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typos, OOC, OOT, alur lelet bertele-tele, Rate bisa berubah, Bahasa Gado-gado! Failed English XD Cerita kepanjangan! Silahkan review tapi jangan flame XD**

"Tempat ini gelap sekali..."

"Kemanakah ini?"

"Aku takut..."

Terlihat Ryuto duduk gemetar hampir menangis. Dia diapit oleh dua orang tak dikenal didalam sebuah mobil yang gelap karena seluruh kacanya tertutup kain, sedangkan bagian penumpang dengan pengemudi terpisah sehingga tidak mungkin untuk dapat melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh takut! Yuki-nee saja tidak pernah gentar dengan segala sesuatu yang pernah dialaminya," batinnya lagi.

"Tapi..., tapi aku hanyalah anak kecil dan Yuki-nee orang dewasa. Apakah aku bisa seberani dia?" sebuah pikiran melintas diotak Ryuto membuatnya meragukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ryuto, ingat kau seorang laki-laki. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus melindungi wanita dan jangan pernah melukai mereka. Walau kau masih kecil, tetaplah berani walau kau takut. Bila kau sudah bisa mengatasi rasa takutmu maka kau sudah menjadi lebih dewasa."

Ryuto teringat akan perkataan dari Yuki tersebut, diapun mengingat itulah alasan kenapa dia tanpa ragu menyelamatkan Ai, teman sekelasnya.

"Iya, bagaimanapun juga aku ini cowok, tidak peduli berapa umurku aku harus berani. Kalau tidak maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi laki-laki sesungguhnya ketika besar nanti," Ryuto menguatkan hatinya.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku supaya baik-baik saja, bantu aku agar tidak takut," doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan kuncir kuda dengan mini dress dan knee socks warna hitam sedang duduk di dalam kereta sambil memakan apel dari dalam kotak bentonya. Tidak seperti anak kecil yang melahap makanannya dengan santai, semangat, dan ceria; gadis ini melahap makanannya dengan tenang dan wajah serius menatap layar mini notebook miliknya. Gadis itu, Yuki, sedang menunggu informasi lokasi kemana Ryuto dibawa dari alat pemancar yang selalu dibawa oleh Ryuto atas perintah Yuki.

"Kuso! Daritadi putus nyambung mulu sih!" ucap Yuki kesal sambil menusuk apel di kotak bentonya dengan garpu seakan sedang membunuh apel yang bernasib malang tersebut. "Kalau begini aku tidak tahu harus ke arah mana lagi setelah ini," umpatnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba setitik sinyal yang ditunggunya daritadi mulai menampakkan dirinya di layar. Sinyal yang tadinya terus berpindah tempat akhirnya menghentikan perjalanannya. Yuki merasa sedikit lega melihat sinyal yang ia tunggu mulai kembali lalu segera mencari alamat pasti lokasi tersebut.

"Gudang pelabuhan?" gumamnya pelan.

Diingatnya kenangan dimana dia dulu disekap oleh tante dan pamannya, tempat yang sama dengan ingatannya dulu. Perlahan badannya membeku dan gemetar, sudah belasan tahun berlalu namun trauma dari awal semua penderitaannya selama ini masih membuatnya takut. Trauma yang selalu dia tahan selama bertahun-tahun, namun selalu tak pernah bisa hilang, terutamaa bila tak ada orang-orang dekatnya disekitarnya.

"Bodohnya aku, harusnya sudah sejak dulu aku mencurigai tempat itu sebagai salah satu markas mereka," ucapnya pelan. "Berarti percuma saja aku menghancurkan penjaraku yang dulu itu. Aku harus cepat sebelum mereka berbuat macam-macam pada Ryuto," batinnya khawatir bercampur perasaan kesal yang membuat dirinya menggigit bibir hingga terluka.

Yuki pun turun di stasiun kereta tujuannya, dia lalu memanggil taksi menuju daerah tepi pantai dekat pelabuhan tersebut. Setelah beberapa waktu taksi yang dikendarainya turun disuatu daerah perumahan penduduk, Yuki masuk ke salah satu gang sempit dia lalu mengambil jalan belokan kedalam gang yang lebih kecil lagi lalu ada suatu lahan sempit dengan bangunan kecil menyerupai gubuk dikelilingi gedung-gedung apartemen dan kos-kosan yang bertingkat tinggi.

"Syukurlah tempatnya tidak terlalu jelek," ucapnya sambil melangkah ringan. Dia menaruh barang bawaannya ke dalam gubuk tersebut. "Untung saja agen kontrakannya tidak ribet, dan sewanya juga murah. Aku harus segera menyusun rencana," ujarnya yang diikuti dengan kegiatan membongkar bawaannya dan menyusun barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

"Masuk! Diam kau disana, nanti kau akan menajalani berbagai tes setelah Madam Miriam kemari!" seru seseorang berbadan kekar yang membawa Ryuto.

"Aduh!" seru Ryuto sambil berguling memegang bahu kecilnya yang sakit terbentur akibat dilempar oleh orang berbadan kekar tersebut.

"_Are you okay? I guess you're new here. You are pretty strong though for a new comer here. What is your name_?" tanya sebuah suara dari sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Bahasa Inggris? Siapa? Aduh aku harus jawab apa? Walaupun Prima-san dan Tonio-san aslinya berbahasa Inggris, tapi aku takut berbahasa Inggris depan orang yang tak kukenal, takut salah dan jelek," pikir Ryuto sambil tetap memijat bahunya yang nyeri.

"_I... My name is Ryuto, Gachapoid Ryuto. And you?_" jawab Ryuto mencoba sebisanya.

"_Wow, your English is quite good for a Japanese kid like you. I'm Oliver and this yellow bird is my friend, James. How come you get in here?_" jawab anak laki-laki tersebut.

Terlihat sosok anak lelaki tersebut dibalut perban di berbagai lokasi tubuhnya. Ryuto mengamati dengan seksama wajah anak itu, wajahnya manis, sedikit lebih tua dari wajah Yuki. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian lusuh yang terlihat seperti seragam pilot jaman dulu. Belum sempat Ryuto menjawab anak tersebut membuka mulutnya lagi.

"_How old are you? You looked very young._" lanjut Oliver.

"_I'm five years old. It's not my first time captured by those people. I ran away two years ago. Yuki helped me to run away. Fortunately, they hadn't do anything with me, but I don't know about this time. Yuki is like my elder sister although she's far older from me. My mom might be on same age with her. But her look liked a nine years old girl, which is when she was taken by those people_," jawab Ryuto.

"_Woah, five years old and you speak English quite well. Well, I think that's why you can be so strong. I hope I can be strong like you. Anyway, let's be friend and how about teach me some Japanese?_" jawab anak tersebut dengan nada bersahabat.

"_I'm happy to be friended with you. I'd try my best, but I'm just five afterall_," jawab Ryuto dengan semangat karena senang bertemu dengan teman baru.

"Ternyata memang benar kata orang-orang bahwa selalu ada kebaikan di setiap hal," batin Ryuto.

Mereka pun lanjut berbincang-bincang di ruangan lembab minim cahaya tersebut. Mereka membahas banyak hal, dari sekolah dan yayasan tempat tinggal Ryuto, hal-hal menyenangkan di Jepang hingga hal-hal yang cukup serius mengenai Oliver yang mana ternyata dia merupakan korban penjualan anak dan luka-luka yang dia peroleh ternyata hasil perbuatan orang-orang yang menangkap mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ya?"

"..."

"Iya, ada apa ya?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Prima mengakhiri percakapan dengan seseorang diseberang telepon.

Prima masih menggenggam gagang telepon, wajahnya nampak terkejut dan gelisah. Terdiam beberapa saat, Prima lalu menekan tombol-tombol telefon menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

"Yuhu, darling, tumben menelepon. Kau pasti kangen ya denganku. Sabar ya sayang, aku juga kangen denganmu nih," ucap Tonio sambil flirting dengan istrinya tersayang diujung telepon.

"Jangan bercanda, Tonio. Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang tidak? Ada masalah penting. Ryuto diculik orang-orang itu dan Yuki mengejarnya sendirian. Aku mendapat informasi dari seorang anak yang dititipi Yuki pesan. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang, kita harus mencari mereka, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu," jawab Prima memberondongi Tonio dengan informasi-informasi sekaligus.

"Apa? Baiklah aku segera pulang sekarang, kau bersiap-siap kita segera pergi ketempat biasa," jawab Tonio.

Tonio bergegas dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju ke yayasan. Segera setelah sampai di gerbang yayasan, dia menjemput istrinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pinggir kota, ke villa pribadi mereka.

"Bagaimana anak-anak yang lain di yayasan? " tanya Tonio kepada Prima.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kebetulan SeeU sedang di sini dan dia memang dari kemarin menawarkan bantuan mengurus anak-anak tersebut. Setidaknya SeeU tidak akan membiarkan orang asing begitu saja masuk ke yayasan. Lagipula ke-telmi-annya itu kan bisa membuat orang hilang selera untuk melakukan apapun," ucap Prima sambil setengah bercanda, tapi dia tahu dia dapat sepenuhnya mempercayakan yayasannya kepada SeeU.

"SeeU? Sepupu teman Korea-mu itu?" ucap Tonio ketus.

"Kau cemburu? Kan sudah kubilang aku sekarang lebih dekat sama SeeU daripada sepupunya, kami hanya teman kerja dulu, tanya Yuki nanti kalau tidak percaya," jawab Prima, namun mengucap nama Yuki membuatnya kembali khawatir.

Mereka segera masuk kedalam villa tersebut dan langsung menuju kepada satu ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat dua set komputer canggih. Tonio dan Prima segera mengambil posisi dan menghidupkan komputer masing-masing.

"Tonio kau tolong lacak Yuki, dia pasti membawa mini notebooknya, aku akan melacak posisi Ryuto," instruksi Prima yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Tonio.

"Tidak bisa, akses ke notebooknya di blokir. Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghacknya namun tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan sinyal pemancar Ryuto?" jawab Tonio dengan sedikit panik.

"Tidak bisa, pasti Yuki juga sudah memblokirnya. Anak itu selalu begini, tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain membantunya. Dasar. Bagaimana ini?" jawab Prima panik sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Kita coba saja terus, walau tidak tahu berhasil atau tidak. Yuki memang lebih ahli dari kita soal ini, tapi kalau berusaha pasti ada jalankan?" ucap Tonio mencoba menyemangati Prima.

"Kau benar," jawab Prima sambil tersenyum dan lanjut mencoba menembus pertahanan komputer Yuki.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberi tahu Prima dan Tonio kalau begini jadinya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya kalau mereka tetap bersikeras ikut campur," ujar Yuki sambil menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi memantau lagi kesana, sedikit lagi aku bisa mendapatkan peta dan denah persembunyian mereka," Yuki lalu berjalan keluar rumah sederhananya tersebut.

.

.

.

Dua hari Kiyoteru tidak melihat Yuki di kelasnya, tidak ada kabar maupun surat pengantar, dia menelepon ke yayasan tapi yang menjawab menggunakan cara bicara aneh dan bahasa Jepangnya berantakan dan sekali-sekali terdengar kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea. Dia ingin mampir ke yayasan tersebut, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dia baru sekali kesana dan kemarin dia mencoba kesana dan tersasar jauh.

"Kemana ya anak itu? Dan kenapa perasaanku begini? Ah sudahlah, aku ini kan gurunya wajar kalau khawatir," batinnya.

"Ah, kebetulan. Kamui-sama," ucapnya memanggil Gakupo yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Eh, ada Megurine-san juga. Apa kabar?" lanjutnya ketika melihat Luka ada disana juga.

"Ah baik, kau sendiri bagiamana Ki-... ah, maksudku Hiyama-sensei?" jawab Luka membalas sapaan Kiyoteru.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa mukamu seperti habis diobok-obok dengan cakar kucing?" jawab Gakupo dengan mulut tanpa filternya yang sukses membuatnya disambit oleh Luka dengan tasnya yang berisi segunung file dan dokumen.

"Iya, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan kebetulan Anda lewat jadi saya langsung memanggil. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Ini soal Kaai Yuki, sudah dua hari tidak masuk tanpa kabar dan juga pemilik yayasannya tidak bisa dihubungi," jawab Kiyoteru. "Mungkin Anda tahu sesuatu, Andakan berteman dengan Prima-san, pemilik yayasan."

"Ah, iya, aku juga baru heran dua hari yang lalu aku mau mengajak suaminya minum, tapi dia seperti terburu-buru pergi setelah mengangkat telepon. Setelah itu dia tidak dapat dihubungi," jawab Gakupo yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoteru.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu karena hari ini jadwal mengajar saya setengah hari. Saya khawatir dengan Kaai jadi aku mau mencari tahu," jawab Kiyo sembari pamit.

"Wah Hiyama-sensei baik sekali ya, jarang ada guru yang perhatiannya sampai seperti itu," ucap Luka tanpa ada maksud apapun tapi entah mengapa sukses membuat wajah Kiyoteru menjadi semerah apel kesukaan Yuki.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, ada urusan penting. Kau tahulah," ujar Gakupo yang seperti biasa, lupa sedang di lingkungan kerja dan bersikap terlalu santai. Segera setelah Gakupo dan Luka pergi Kiyo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia membuka handphonenya, terdapat satu email masuk dari Kaito yang berisi "Kiyo-kun kau hari ini kerja setengah hari kan? Tolong aku mengangkut kulkas donk, adik-adikku lagi di sekolah, tidak ada yang membantu mengangkutnya, please. Thanks ya." Kiyoteru hanya bisa sweatdropped membaca email dari temannya itu, tapi dia tetap bergegas menuju kesana. Dasar Kiyoteru, memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang.

.

.

.

"Huah, kau gila Kaito-kun. Itu kulkas atau mobil, berat banget," ujar Kiyoteru yang terduduk kelelahan setelah membantu Kaito mengangkat kulkas barunya.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Kau mau es krim?" ujar Kaito berusaha 'menyogok' sahabatnya itu.

"Boleh deh, yang coffe ya. Panas banget abis ngangkut-ngangkut. Capek!" jawab Kiyoteru.

Kaito pun berjalan menuju kulkas yang tadi mereka angkut dan mengambil beberapa cup es krim untuknya sendiri dan satu cup untuk Kiyoteru.

"Woi! Pantes aja berat banget tadi, isinya penuh es krim gitu," ujar Kiyoteru shok.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo dimakan!" bujuk Kaito sambil langsung meletakkan cup es krim rasa coffee dan sendok es krimnya ke tangan Kiyoteru.

"Bagaimana caranya es krimnya bisa dingin begini dari es krim yang baru diangkut tadi?" tanya Kiyoteru keheranan.

"Hi~ mit~ tsu~!" jawab Kaito dengan wajah sok diimut-imutin dengan sendok es krim ditempelkan di sudut pipinya dan tangan yang lainnya seperti mengiklankan cup es krim yang sedang dinikmatinya yang sukses membuat Kiyo sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa perban di wajahmu itu? Habis membekuk penjahat yang sulit ditangkapkah?" tanya Kiyoteru kepada Kaito yang berprofesi sebagai polisi tapi baka tersebut.

"Bukan, hahahaha. Ini ditinju sama Meiko kemarin waktu mengantarnya pulang kencan. Biasa kau tahu sendiri dia kalau ketemu sake dan bir itu seperti apa," jawab Kaito dengan polos yang kembali membuat Kiyoteru sweatdropped.

"Kau sendiri bisa-bisanya jadian sama instruktur karatemu itu, dia itukan rada-rada gimana. Aku saja bisa kewalahan menghadapinya," jawab Kiyoteru sambil melahap es krimnya.

"Tapi Meiko manis kok. Kau sendiri kenapa seperti kebingungan sedari tadi?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Manis?" batin Kiyoteru dengan hati penuh sweatdropped (?).

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, ada orang yang datang.

"Tadaima!" ucap dua orang remaja kembar berusia 14 tahun berambut honey blonde dan bermata blue azure yang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut.

"Okaerinasai, Rin-chan, Len-kun!" sambut Kaito.

"Ada tamu ya, Kaito-nii?" tanya Rin.

"Ah, Rin-neesan, itu kan Kiyo-sensei?" ujar Len.

"Konnichiwa, Kiyoteru-sensei," sapa mereka dengan sopan.

"Ah, Kagamine twins ya? Apa kabar kalian? Masih suka usil tidak?" jawab Kiyo kepada kedua mantan muridnya tersebut.

"Jadi mereka berdua adikmu ya? Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Kiyoteru kepada Kaito.

"Well, mereka adik tiriku, aku sendiri memakai nama keluarga ayahku. Namun berhubung ibu dan ayah tiriku pindah karena pekerjaan jadi sekarang aku yang mengurus mereka," jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len, Rin, di kulkas ada banana spilt dan orange sorbet, ambil saja sendiri di kulkas yang baru ya," ucap Kaito.

"Pisang?" "Jeruk?" "HORE!" ucap si kembar yang langsung menuju ke lokasi dimana kulkas tersebut menyimpan 'harta karun' mereka.

"Lalu ada apa denganmu? Kiyo-senpai?" Kaito melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus.

"Tumben kau memanggilku senpai? Iya, anak baru itu si Kaai Yuki, dua hari tidak masuk, dan kedua pemilik yayasan tak bisa dihubungi, bahkan oleh Gaku sekalipun," jawabnya sambil termenung.

"Kaai Yuki? Anak aneh itu?" ujar Len memotong pembicaraan kedua orang dewas tersebut.

"Anak aneh?" Kiyoteru dan Kaito bereaksi serempak menoleh kearah pemuda maniak pisang tersebut.

"Iya, aku sering melihatnya. Penyendiri, sikapnya dan tatapan matanya dingin, dan misterius. Dia itu menyeramkan," ujar Len.

"Benarkah? Menurutku dia mungkin anak yang jenius, Len. Dia sering membaca buku-buku yang sepertinya sulit. Bukankah itu hebat? Mungkin kelak anak itu akan jadi wanita hebat yang elegan," jawab Rin membantah pendapat Len.

"Hah? Apanya? Yang seperti itu bukannya seperti tante-tante mengerikan, seperti nenek sihir mungkin? Kalau kau ingin jadi seperti itu sih cocok sekali, Rin-neesan," ujar Len meledek Rin.

"Apa katamu hah! Dasar otak pisang! Beraninya kau tidak sopan terhadap kakakmu!" Rin siap memukul Len.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar," ujar Kiyoteru tegas.

"Ma-maaf, sensei," jawab keduanya.

"Kalian berdua kalau sama Kiyo-senpai menurut sekali sedangkan denganku susah minta ampun ya," ujar Kaito.

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu lembek, baka. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian juga tahu anak TK bernama Ryuto?" tanya Kiyoteru kepada kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"Ryuto?" tanya keduanya kebingungan.

"Anak berambut hijau, suka dengan karakter Gachapin," jawab Kiyoteru.

"Oh, bocah Gachapoid yang jadi gosip itu ya?" ujar Rin.

"Gosip?" tanya Kiyo lagi.

"Diantara para murid SMP dan SMA tersebar kabar ada penjahat yang menculik anak perempuan dari kelompok TK tapi ada anak laki-laki yang menggantikan anak perempuan tersebut untuk dibawa si penjahat. Anak itu si Gachapoid yang digosipkan itu," jawab Len.

"Lalu, aku dapat informasi dari Cul-senpai, ketua klub berita SMA yang bilang kalau setelah itu kakak laki-laki dari anak perempuan tersebut menemui seorang anak SD berkaos putih dengan rok hijau. Anak tersebut langsung lari menuju ke gedung olahraga lama. Tapi itu belum tentu benar sih," lanjut Rin.

"Kaos putih? Rok hijau? Itu pakaian yang terakhir dikenakan oleh Yuki sebelum akhirnya tidak masuk sekolah!" seru Kiyo spontan.

"Yang benar? Kupikir Cul-senpai hanya menyebar gosip, soalnya tidak ada kabar yang jelas dari orang dewasa lho," jawab Len.

"Kiyo-senpai, kalo seperti ini apa sebaiknya kita bertanya pada anak perempuan yang hampir diculik itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, kasihan anak tersebut kalau kita bertanya nanti dia teringat dan trauma, mungkin aku akan cari tahu sendiri. Terima kasih ya, Len, Rin," ujar Kiyo.

"Sama-sama, Kiyo-sensei," ujar keduanya serempak.

.

.

.

"Aduh, sakit, Oliver-kun! Jangan keras-keras!" teriak Ryuto kesakitan.

"_Sshhh, don't shout loudly like that! And I don't understand what you're saying, Ryuto_," ucap Oliver sambil membubuhkan obat ke memar milik Ryuto.

"_Why did you do that? You are so small and yet you protect me. If you stay quite and don't mind about me you won't get those injuries. Why do you treat me so kind? Why do you protect me? It should be me who protect you afterall you are younger than me._" lanjutnya.

"_It has nothing to do with age. Yuki said that I won't be grown up and be mature if I don't protect the others_," jawab Ryuto.

"_It only works if the one you protected was a girl. I'm a boy afterall_," sahut Oliver.

"_But you are my best friend_," lanjut Ryuto. "Dan aku tidak mau teman terbaikku di ganggu siapapun, walaupun kita baru ketemu, kau sudah seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri. Tidak, aku tidak tahu lagi. Tapi teman harus saling menolong dan melindungikan?" gumam Ryuto panjang lebar.

"_What?_" refleks Oliver yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ryuto.

"_No, nothing. Afterall friends need to help and protect each other, right?" _jawab Ryuto.

"_I guess_," sahut Oliver.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengebrak pintu ruangan mereka.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang akrab sekali! Santai sekali kalian!" ucap laki-laki berbadan kekar tersebut sambil menarik rambut Oliver. "Tunjukkan padaku wajah menderita kalian padaku, bocah-bocah!" tuntut pria itu sambil melukai lengan Oliver dengan cutter.

Ryuto segera menarik dan menggigit tangan lelaki tersebut hingga dia menjatuhkan cutternya karena kaget. Pria tersebut langsung memukul mundur Ryuto hingga badan mungilnya tersebut terpental. Ryuto susah payah berusaha bangun, tak ingin kalah dari pria tersebut.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Cepat mohon ampun kepadaku!" seru pria itu penuh emosi sambil mencekik leher Ryuto, namun Ryuto tetap bersikeras tak mau mengalah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Segera bawa anak itu ke lab! Lama sekali! Sudah kubilangkan bila aku sudah datang semua sudah harus siap? Lelet sekali! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kau kesini!" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar jelas berasal dari earphone milik pria itu.

"Ba-baiklah Madam Miriam. Saya segera membawanya kesana," respon pria tersebut. "Hey bayi kodok! Kau sedikit beruntun sekarang, tapi kau tidak beruntung bertemu madam Miriam sekarang!" ujar pria tersebut sambil menghempaskan tubuh Oliver ke dinding ruangan dan menyeret Ryuto keluar serta mengunci pintu.

"Sudah dimulai ya? Yuki-san, cepat datang, tolong aku, aku takut!" batin Ryuto dalam hati, namun tetap menahan diri agar rasa takut tersebut tidak terbaca oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya sekarang saatnya bergerak," gumam Yuki.

**Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai... Perjalanan Yuki x Kiyo masih sangat-sangat panjang (mungkin) tapi Kiyo sedikit mulai curiga.**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryuto dan Oliver?**

**Stay tune! And Don't forget RnR ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Runaway

**GYAAAAA~~~~~~~~ Kangennya sama FFn XD  
><strong>

**Seriously, my life is just too hectic for me to write fanfiction.**

**Dan maaf kalau updatenya SUPER SUPER DUPER LAMA!**

**ini pun ngerjainnya disela-sela skripsi dan pagi2 sambil sarapan sebelum masuk kerja... *nasib anak magang yang rumahnya jauh***

**dan ini netbook saya baru bener lagi... :')**

**Maaf kalau misalnya agak kurang asik chapter yang ini... masih butuh pemanasan lama gk nulis fanfic...**

**but I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

***don't forget to RnR***

**Disclaimer: Please, VOCALOID bukan punya saya, semuanya milik their respective owner. Cuma ide ceritanya yang agak terlalu biasa saja yang punya saya.**

* * *

><p>"Tok.. Tok.. Tok..," terdengar suara dari balik dinding dimana Oliver bersandar. Oliver terkejut. "What is that sound? I thought this wall is thick enough to make you can't hear a bomb outside."<p>

"Bruagh!" Suara ketukan pada dinding yang berirama berubah menjadi longsoran dinding. Oliver refleks melindungi diri yang dilanjutkan dengan batuk-batuk akibat asap pasir yang ditimbulkan longsoran.

"No! Spare me!" ujar Oliver sambil melindungi kedua lengannya saat melihat sebuah pistol yang siap ditembakkan ditujukan ke arahnya dari balik kepulan debu.

"Eh, kau siapa? Apakah tawanannya Miriam juga?" tanya Yuki yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Oliver dengan kaget. Perlahan iya menurunkan senjatanya.

"Pa-pardon?" Oliver menjawab gugup, tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Yuki.

"Oh, sorry. Think about it you come from abroad, don't you?" Jawab Yuki menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohannya karena tidak melihat jelas sesosok anak beranjak remaja dengan rambut pirang keemasan serta kulit putih dengan semburat merah khas orang kulit putih di pipinya.

"Ah, are you Yuki-san? You looked like what Ryuto describe to me." cetus Oliver setelah melihat lebih lekat sosok Yuki dihadapannya.

"Yes, I'm Yuki. Wait! You know Ryuto? Where is he now?" tanya Yuki dengan panik.

"Yes, I'm being friend with him since he got here. He's taken by the scary big man who looked like a frankenstein to that wicked white-haired lady just now." jelas Oliver.

"So that's why it's so empty here. They lack of people and it's time for the experiment, they need more people at the lab," gumam Yuki.

"That damn Big 'brainless' Al! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya sampai dia tidak tahu lagi apakah dia hidup atau mati!" geram Yuki tanpa sadar menggertak giginya dan menggenggam kencang pistolnya. "Alright, I must get him as soon as possible. Take this! There's a map there, wait at the red pointed place. When you get there call the number saved there, it's either Prima's or Tonio's number, use a video call so they can see you and tell them all! They will help you. If you are in pinch just call them immediately." Yuki menyerahkan sebuah PDA kepada Oliver.

"Ah, and here's one more thing!" Yuki menyematkan sebuah pin di kemeja Oliver. "A gift to you, look how it match you so well. It's important so don't lose it okay? Now go! Be save!" Yuki mengecup kening Oliver yang dianggapnya akan menjadi adik barunya yang manis, lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Okay, you too. Be careful and please, save Ryuto!" ucap Oliver sambil mengernyitkan dahi sembari pergi kabur.

.

.

.

"Okay, don't be afraid little kiddo. Jangan takut, kau tidak akan merasakan banyak kok. Setelah ini kau akan jadi pahlawan untuk umat manusia. Ahahahahaha...," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang bergelombang dengan tawa ngerinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hentikan!" ujar Ryuto sambil meronta-ronta dengan air mata di sudut kedua matanya.

"You don't help, my dear sister, Sweet Ann. Just knock him out already! Jangan menghabiskan waktuku!" seru sesosok perempuan yang tinggi berambut keperakan panjang dengan postur dan raut muka yang dingin.

"Okay... okay... Miriam. Just where's the drugs? I can't find it anywhere," jawab Sweet Ann.

"Apakah ini yang kau cari? Sweet Ann yang sangat jelek dan tidak ada manis-manisnya!" ujar Yuki dengan lantang dari balik tirai laboratorium menuju ke bilik tempat penyimpanan bahan baku obat.

"Wait! You! You again!" ujar Sweet Ann dengan horor di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Yuki-nee! Tolong aku!" seru Ryuto dengan wajahnya yang mulai cerah melihat Yuki datang menolongnya.

"Are you stupid or what? Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan tempat dimana semua penderitaan ku berawal. Aku pun akan mengakhirinya disini juga. Kembalikan Ryuto!" perintah Yuki.

"Well, I would wonder though if you don't remember. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali jadi anak baik yang kooperatif dan kembalikan botol obat bius itu?" ucap Miriam dingin.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Yuki sambil melempar-lempar botol obat bius tersebut di tangannya. "Nih kukembalikan!" seru Yuki dan lalu melempar botol tersebut yang tepat menghantam kepala Miriam dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau!" teriak Sweet Ann geram dan menuju ke arah Yuki untuk menghajarnya. "Arghhhh! Lepaskan bodoh!" teriak Sweet Ann kesakitan. Tampak sosok Ryuto menggigit salah satu lengan Sweet Ann. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melepaskan diri dan menghempaskan tubuh Ryuto. Beruntung, Ryuto jatuh dengan ditopang oleh Yuki dibelakangnya. "Kurang ajar kalian," Sweet Ann makin geram dan mengambil senjatanya yang diarahkan pada Yuki dan Ryuto.

"Damn you, b*tch! Why don't you have enough already?" gumam Yuki kesal, "Ryuto, merunduk!" perintah Yuki. Lalu terjadilah baku tembak antara mereka berdua. Serpihan-serpihan gelas dan kaca yang pecah berserakan pun tak terelakkan. Namun baku tembak tersebut terhenti ketika tedengar suara teriakan dari belakangnya.

"Kyaaa, Yuki-nee tolong aku! Mmmpphh... Mmpphhh... Mmphh...!" teriak Ryuto yang lalu dibekap oleh sesosok pria berbadan kekar dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ryuto!" teriak Yuki. "Big Al! Kembalikan Ryuto sekarang juga!" ancam Yuki pelan, tapi terdengar geraman amarah dalam tiap kata-katanya. Tidak kalah mengerikan dengan raut wajah dan aura yang ditampilkan olehnya.

"Oh, liat siapa yang mengancam disini? Dear little missy, sepertinya aku sedang lapar, bagaimana kalau kunikmati lagi tubuh mungilmu itu? Hmm?" jawab Big Al dengan santai sambil mengancam Yuki.

Nafas Yuki semakin memburu dan hampir sesak. Keringat dingin mengucur deras seraya gemetar hebat di tubuhnya. Yuki menggenggam erat-erat senjatanya dan menggeretakkan gigi-giginya berusaha menghentikan gemetar dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar _hyperventilation_ karena trauma masa lalunya itu tidak datang disaat yang tidak tepat itu.

Yuki pun mulai membuka mulutnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Big Al dengan tatapan ancaman tanpa gentar sedikit pun tersirat walau dalam hatinya rasa takut yang teramat sangat itu masih tersisa. "Aku bukan lagi gadis kecil tak berdaya seperti dulu. Salah besar kalau kau meremehkanku, heh!"

"Aha! Dengan sangat mudah aku akan meremukkanmu, tapi sebelumnya akan kutenangkan dulu anak kodok berisik satu ini," ujarnya sambil membekap Ryuto. Belum sempat dia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membungkam Ryuto, sebuah peluru sudah ditembakkan ke tangannya, tak hanya satu, tembakan tersebut bertubi-tubi yang tentu saja membuatnya refleks melepaskan Ryuto. Ryuto pun langsung sigap mengambil kesempatan berlari ke arah Yuki yang sedang mengisi ulang peluru ke dalam senjatanya.

"Gyaa, Big Al kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Sweet Ann yang shok melihat tangan rekannya bersimbah darah. "Awas kau bocah sialan!" geram Sweet Ann siap-siap menembak. Namun segera keseimbangannya oleng oleh getaran yang disertai dengan bunyi sangat keras dari kejauhan.

"Sudah waktunya, ayo cepat kita pergi Ryuto!" ujar Yuki bergegas.

"Jangan lari!" Sweet Ann yang belum kembali pada keseimbangannya menembakkan senjatanya tak beraturan.

"Geez, sial. Kalau begini terpaksa," ujar Yuki sambil berbalik badan menembaki Big Al dan Sweet Ann, melumpuhkan mereka berdua untuk sementara, serta menembaki sekitarnya sehingga kepulan debu menyamarkan pelarian mereka.

.

.

.

"Yuki-san, itu..., aku..," Ryuto berusaha berbicara namun ragu-ragu pada Yuki, entah bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

"Teman bulemu itu kan? Ah siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa menanyakannya," Yuki menjawab pertanyaan Ryuto tanpa anak itu perlu menyampaikannya. "Tak usah khawatir, dia sudah kabur terlebih dahulu tadi. Semoga dia baik-baik saja di _meeting point _nanti."

.

.

.

"Yuki, cepat kemari!" terdengar suara lantang melengking dari sesosok perempuan pemiliknya. Prima memanggil Yuki kencang agar dia mengetahui lokasi mobil mereka yang siap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Segera Yuki dengan sigap menuju ke mobil tersebut dan masuk ke mobil dengan aman.

"Oliver! You are okay! Thanks God!" seru Ryuto dengan teriakan tak tertahankan karena lega mengetahui sahabat yang dikenalnya beberapa hari ini baik-baik saja.

"It's good to know you're alright. Did somebody follow you to get you?" tanya Yuki dengan raut muka yang melunak karena sudah lepas dari ketegangan yang sudah ada.

"Yes, they did, but thanks to Ms. Prima and Mr. Tonio that they couldn't catch me. Anyway, your hand, it's bleeding. Isn't it hurts?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir melihat darah mengalir deras dari lengan Yuki.

"Astaga Yuki, kau tertembak? Sini perlihatkan padaku!" ujar Prima panik.

"Sepertinya begitu, tidak apa-apa kok nanti bisa ku urus sendiri," jawab Yuki santai.

"Bicara apa kau! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Ujar Tonio.

"Bodoh! Kau mau membuat kehebohan di rumah sakit dengan membawa seorang yang tampak berusia sembilan tahun ini ke rumah sakit dengan luka tembak di lengannya?" Teriak Yuki spontan.

"Aku setuju dengan Tonio, kita kerumah sakit sekarang! Kau tak perlu khawatir, ada orang kita di rumah sakit kok," ujar Prima sembari menekan tombol-tombol di handphone _clamshell_ berwarna merah gelap miliknya.

"Firasatku tidak enak nih," gumam Yuki pelan sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil normal pada umumnya bila tak ditambah dengan luka-luka dan noda darah yang entah milik siapa saja di tubuhnya itu.

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja Prima?! Kau menyuruhku diobati Ueki-loid? Gak! Gak lagi-lagi aku mau diobati dia!" ujar Yuki sambil bersembunyi dan berpegangan erat di balik pintu, tidak ingin masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Sudah ayo masuk!" ujar Prima sambil menarik Yuki lalu memaksanya masuk ke ruang periksa dibantu oleh Tonio. "Ueki-loid, tolong tangani anak ini ya, kami makan dulu, kalau sudah selesai hubungi ke nomorku saja," ujar Prima berpamitan.

"Ugh... gak... gak...," Yuki dengan keringat dingin bercucuran menempel tak bergerak pada daun pintu.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, sampai sini dulu fic nya...<strong>

**Lanjut lagi kapan-kapan ya :3**

***terus tar lama lagi* *ditabok***

**oke, jadi gimana itu adegan berantemnya?**

**Snow suka *BANGET!* sama adegan berantem**

**tapi gk pernah pengalaman nulis atau pun punya ide cemerlang untuk nulis tentang berantem gitu, jadi agak kurang pede.**

**Jadi mohon masukannya X3  
><strong>

**~See You Next Chapter~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Thinking

**Finally a fast update!**

**Snow lagi ada beberapa ide ya jadi dituangkan saja.**

**Dan ngerjain ini seperti terapi stress buat saya, kecuali kalau nulis skripsi, makin stress XD**

**Anyway, Just start it!**

**Disclaimer: All those Vocaloid (and Voiceroid) characters belong to their respective owner. The story, though, is solely mine and mine only. *sok posesif* *ditabok***

**R'nR Please! :D**

* * *

><p>Selepasnya dari pengobatan, Yuki tampak rapi dan bersih dengan perban mengikat erat di tubuhnya. Namun yang berbeda lainnya adalah wajahnya yang tampak sangat muram dengan aura api neraka disekelilingnya membuat siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya berkeringat.<p>

"Puas kau, Prima?! Membuatku tersiksa di dalam sana dengan si brengsek itu!" Yuki mengamuk dan melemparkan tas pinggangnya ke arah hampir mengenai Prima. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin dengan sengaja melukai sahabat baiknya itu.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi siapa yang kau bilang brengsek?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya. Suara tersebut langsung membuat bulu kuduk Yuki berdiri dan refleks membuatnya mengambil posisi sejauh mungkin.

"Bukan brengsek apanya! Kau itu mengobati atau menyiksa!" teriak Yuki yang langsung dengan sigap di bekap oleh Tonio.

"Sst, Yuki, ini di rumah sakit, dan kau tidak ingin jadi bahan tontonan kan?" ujar Tonio pelan mencoba menenangkan Yuki.

"Buagh" sebuah serangan dari sikut diterimanya di bagian perut dari Yuki. "Aku tahu! Bodoh!" ujarnya yang masih kesal kepada Tonio yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yah, itu memang yang pantas di dapatkan anak bandel sepertimu Yuki," ujar Ueki-loid santai yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan 'aku bukan anak-anak' dari yang dimaksudkan. "Tentu saja kau anak-anak, yang bandel sekali karena bertindak nekat tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu lihatlah kelakuanmu sekarang!"

"Siapa yang tidak berpikir panjang! Kalau tidak aku sudah mati tahu!" bela Yuki.

"Tapi kalau kau sedikit mengijinkan teman-temanmu membantu kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Hey! Di dunia ini kau hidup tidak sendirian. Kau anggap apa sesungguhnya teman-temanmu itu?" balas Ueki-loid. "Sudahlah, sekarang aku mau memeriksa anak yang disana itu. Tampaknya kondisinya sedikit membuat meringis orang yang melihat. Kalau Ryuto tampaknya tidak apa-apa, hanya beberapa luka memar yang bisa diobati sendiri di rumah. Lagian tampaknya dia tidak begitu suka denganku gara-gara Yuki," lanjutnya.

Oliver pun menurut dan mengikuti Ueki-loid ke ruang periksa. Tetapi begitu dia mulai melangkah, tangannya di tahan oleh Ryuto. "Gak! Ryuto gak mau Oliver diperiksa sama om! Om kasar sama Yuki-nee! Nanti Oliver juga kena! Ryuto gak mau!" ujarnya lantang namun setengah merengek.

"Kau tak perlu panik, aku hanya memeriksanya saja kok. Masalah Yuki dengan masalah ini tentu saja berbeda. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberi 'hukuman' kepada anak ini," jawab Ueki-loid dingin.

"It's okay. I think he's a good people. He's not going to hurt me," ucap Oliver sambil tersenyum lembut menenangkan Ryuto.

"B-but... Really?" ucap Ryuto masih khawatir yang dibalas dengan anggukan tegas dan senyum pasti dari Oliver.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Yuki dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, masuk menyelinap ke ruangan tersebut sesaat setelah Oliver diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan.

"Well, aku memang akan membicarakannya pada kalian, kau tidak perlu sampai menyelinap seperti ini segala,"

"Tidak perlu, cukup beritahu padaku saja," ujar Yuki memotong Ueki-loid.

"Kau tidak berubah juga ya… Mau kutambah 'hukuman' untukmu?" respon Ueki-loid dengan sebal.

"Bukan waktunya bercanda! Cepat katakan saja!" ujar Yuki kesal menunggu.

"Hmm, anak itu. Luka-luka di tubuhnya bisa dibilang merupakan akibat eksperimen itu maupun tidak. Terlalu banyak ketidakberuntungan menimpanya. Namun yang lebih penting lagi, tubuhnya sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan berbahaya itu. Namun beruntung baginya tampaknya eksperimen atas dirinya belum lama memasuki periode inti yang berarti masih sedikit yang dia terima. Tidak sepertimu, dia masih bisa diselamatkan dengan beberapa _treatment_ dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama. Bagian ini aku serahkan padamu yang lebih ahli dan lebih tahu. Namun soal luka-lukanya itu aku pesimis, itu tidak hanya luka fisik saja, kau sendiri sangat mengerti itu kan?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja aku sangat paham. Jadi begitukah? Kerjaanku makin menumpuk kalau begini. Ahh…," desah Yuki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dengan punggung tangannya.

"Makanya andalkan teman-temanmu!" ujar Ueki-loid ketus sembari ditinggal oleh Yuki yang pergi pulang.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat yang cerah, namun si sosok guru teladan masih terbaring manis di atas tempat tidurnya. Wah, si guru teladan berubah menjadi guru pemalas? Mengejutkan! Ternyata tidak seperti itu, kondisinya yang drop dan lemah tidak memungkinkannya untuk bekerja. Drop? Lemah? Bagaimana bisa? Sang guru teladan perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Segera jari-jarinya memijit-mijit kepalanya yang masih teramat sakit dirasanya. Kekhawatirannya dengan kealphaan Yuki selama berhari-hari tanpa kabar sedikitpun adalah penyebabnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak seharusnya mempunyai satu murid yang begitu kau favoritkan seperti itu! Kau itu gagal sebagai seorang guru!" teguran teramat keras dari Meiko terngiang di otaknya.

"Argh! Bukannya aku menjadikan Kaai Yuki sebagai favorit, cuma sekarang keadaannya tentu saja membuatku memikirkannya terus dan pusing tujuh keliling! Guru mana yang tidak panik kalau mendengar kabar muridnya diculik lalu murid tersebut alpha berhari-hari tanpa kabar sedikitpun dan bahkan walinya tak bisa dihubungi," teriak Kiyoteru yang ternyata masih punya tenaga untuk itu sanking stresnya.

"Ting-tong-ting-tong- ting-tong- ting-tong…" terdengar suara bel berbunyi berulangkali menandakan orang yang menekannya adalah orang yang sangat tak sabaran atau sejenisnya.

"Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi begini! Tidak ada kerjaan saja!" ujar Kiyoteru ketus disebabkan oleh sakit kepalanya yang teramat sangat seraya menyibakkan dan melempar selimut yang memeluknya lembut sepanjang malam tadi sejauh mungkin.

"Kiyocchi!" suara lengkingan kencang dari sang tamu disertai dengan segerombolan kucing yang masing-masing mengenakan choker dengan pita super besar yang menerobos masuk tanpa aba-aba pun mengagetkan si tuan rumah.

"Iroha! Kau di Jepang? Kenapa tidak telepon dulu?" ujar Kiyoteru terkejut.

"Aku mendadak ada kerjaan disini, dan aku rencananya mau ke tempat kerjamu, tapi ternyata kau sakit. Ada-ada saja orang bodoh bisa sakit juga!" ujar Iroha meledek Kiyoteru.

"Hei! Waktu kecil nilai kita sama jeleknya!" ujar Kiyoteru tidak terima.

"Yah, yah, nilai kita memang dulu jelek sekali kalau bukan karena diajari oleh Yu-chan mungkin nilai kita tetap bakal terbelakang. Padahal dia nampak lugu dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Penampilan memang menipu," ucap Iroha sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong aku boleh masuk gak nih?"

"Ah iya, maaf, ayo masuk!" ujar Kiyoteru.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa? Aku dengar kau mengkhawatirkan muridmu. Tumben sekali seorang Kiyoteru bisa sampai sakit memikirkan muridnya karena tak bisa berkutik berbuat apa-apa," cela Iroha dengan maksud simpati.

"Hah ceritanya panjang…," hela Kiyoteru yang lanjut dengan cerita panjang lebar.

"Yah semoga saja dia segera hadir lagi di sekolah, jadi aku tak perlu memikirkannya sampai sakit seperti ini," ucap Kiyoteru mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hei Kiyocchi, kau tahu tidak, kau bercerita itu seperti orang yang mengkhawatirkan pacarnya," ejek Iroha lagi.

"Hei! Mana mungkin kan! Aduh kau ini gak ada puasnya meledekku ya!" protes Kiyoteru.

"Ahaha, jangan diambil hati! Tapi serius lho!" ujat Iroha lagi.

"Masa! Perasaanmu saja yang aneh kali, Iroha!" ucap Kiyoteru.

"Tapi aneh juga ya, masa ada anak kecil seperti itu sih? Apa kau yakin kau tidak berkhayal?" tanya Iroha.

"Ya kalau sudah kejadian seperti ini apa aku hanya berkhayal saja?" Kiyoteru bertanya balik.

"Kebetulan mungkin?" Iroha melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Masa iya?" balas Kiyoteru.

Sesaat keduanya hening dan berpikir keras dan mengeluarkan suara dalam kesatuan, "hmmmm…..," dalam waktu yang cukup lama, mungkin tanpa akhir.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNNN~~~~~~~~~~ BERSAMBUNG LAGI!<strong>

**Maaf kalau sangat pendek XD**

**Jangan lupa di Review ya!**

**btw makasih kemaren buat yang dah kasih review, snow seneng banget makanya semangat ngelanjutinnya :')**

**thank you so much I really love you all, my beloved readers !**

**Sampai Jumpa Chapter depan (doakan saja cepat)**


End file.
